


Brithday

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: El cumpleaños de Louis del 2012, M/M, Violencia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cumplía años, Harry se lo estaba arruinando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brithday

*

Cuando Harry entro al cuarto azotando la puerta no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía.

-Oye- escuchó que Liam lo llamaba- ¿Porque haces esto?

-Déjame en paz Liam- molesto golpeo unos peluches que seguramente eran de las gemelas.

Liam rodo los ojos y se recargo en el filo de la puerta y vio a Harry hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches. Los que dijeran que Harry no era un melodramático y un buen actor, es que realmente no lo conocían bien.

Se dio la vuelta cuando vio una sombra detrás de él. Louis estaba viendo hacia el cuarto.

Estaba vestido con un saco negro, una camisa lila, un pantalón de vestir y sus zapatos. Vestido para la linda fiesta que su madre había organizado, vestido para la cena que se estaba llevando a cabo, vestido para festejar sus 21 años. Vestido para que Harry le fastidiara la noche.

-Louis- escuchó Liam.

Eleanor estaba detrás del chico, cerca de las escaleras, movía sus manos nerviosamente y se veía avergonzada por toda la situación, aunque no era algo nuevo.

-Solo espera unos minutos ¿Está bien?- le dijo Louis- Tengo que hablar con Harry.

Eleanor asintió y se quedó sentada en uno de los escalones- Dile que lo siento.

Louis asintió y suspirando entro al cuarto dándole una mirada a Liam.

-No te vayas- le dijo- creo que está muy enfadado.

Liam se acomodó mejor, la verdad es que no sabía si se había quedado para calmar a Harry o proteger a Louis. Ninguna de las dos cosas le gustaba mucho.

Harry dejo de gruñir cuando Louis se acercó a su lado, se meció los rizos con su mano derecha y lo observo.

-No quiero hablar contigo- murmuro enfadado- lárgate.

-Es el cuarto de mis hermanas, es mi casa- dijo Louis- no tienes derecho a correrme de ningún lugar.

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente y le tendió el celular- ¿Le contestaste ya a Eleanor su lindo mensaje de cumpleaños?

Louis tomo el celular de Harry y no tardó mucho en contestar con un “Love Youu” a la felicitación de Eleanor, luego le tendió el celular de nuevo.

-La gerencia lo necesita, yo no- le dijo- No voy a rogarte de nuevo por algo de lo que yo no tengo la culpa, esta vez te vas a tener que contentar solo.

Harry lo tomo del brazo y lo apretó fuertemente- Louis…

Liam se adelantó y puso una mano en el hombro del rizado- Suéltalo.

Lo soltó dándole una mirada y Louis suspirando se alejó.

-Deberías de estar acostumbrado, sabías que algo así iba a pasar y sabías que iba a estar aquí- le explico desde la puerta- no importa lo que diga su mensaje, si no lo que en verdad pasa en nuestra vida.

Luego se volteo y lo vio a los ojos- Si es que aún hay algún “nuestra”.

Salió de la habitación y vieron como le tendía la mano a Eleanor.

-Vamos.

La chica le tendió la mano y se puso de pie- No le dijiste que lo sentía.

Louis bufo cansado- Ya has pedido muchas veces disculpas, no es necesario que lo sigas haciendo.

Liam y Harry habían escuchado perfectamente lo que Louis le había dicho a Eleanor y Liam tuvo que ponerse frente a Harry para que no los siguiera.

-Vas muy bien Harry- le murmuro- sigue fastidiándole el cumpleaños a Louis.

Harry solo camino por la orilla de la cama y se quedó sentado en esta.

Estaba completamente fastidiado, esa noche tenía que ser buena, tenían que pasar un cumpleaños tranquilo. Pero todo se había jodido.

***

Harry había ido solo un momento al baño antes de que dieran las 12, había planeado que decirle a Louis, algo todo cursi que haría a Louis sonreír avergonzado. Su regalo estaba en su cuarto, esperando para dárselo a solas. Así que había ido a despejarse un poco, se hecho agua en la cara y se acomodó los rizos. El saco que llevaba se llenó un poco de agua, así que se entretuvo un poco más tratando de secarlo, en el cuarto de Lottie. 

Pero cuando entro de nuevo al jardín, donde Jay había organizado la pequeña cena, lo primero que vio fue a Eleanor colgada del cuello de Louis, dándole un beso en la mejilla y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Y lo peor no fue no haber sido el primero, lo peor fue ver a Louis agradeciendo tan efusiva felicitación, sin darse cuenta de que él había estado esperando para ser el primero.

Se quedó en la puerta del jardín viendo a las hermanas de Louis colgarse en su cuerpo, vio a Jay darle un suave beso, a Stan abrazarlo muy fuerte, a su padre darle un apretón de manos, Zayn, Liam y Niall estaban abrazándolo al mismo tiempo. Y deseo que todos lo dejaran de tocar, que sus hermanas dejaran de tocarlo, que su madre dejara de besarlo, que sus amigos dejaran de acercarse. Luego escucho a Lottie decir algo y lanzó un grito de frustración.

-¡Qué bonita foto Eleanor!- dijo dando unos saltitos y viendo su celular- Eres la primera en felicitarlo en Twitter y en persona.

Harry había buscado su celular y cuando vio el mensaje de Eleanor para Louis, si gruño fuertemente y vio a Liam darle una mirada. También Louis le dio una mirada, una pequeña, pidiéndole que se calmara un poco, y claro eso solamente hizo que se enojara más. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los cuartos.

***

\- ¿Porque ella tiene que ganarme todas las cosas?- dijo Harry- yo tenía que ser la primera persona en felicitarlo.

-Eso es muy infantil- Liam suspiro- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Déjame en paz.

-Harry, es su cumpleaños- su amigo se sentó a su lado- Yo sé que las cosas no han ido bien entre ustedes últimamente, pero no le arruines este día.

Harry gruño indignado- Yo no le arruino nada.

-Lo estás haciendo.

-Y en todo caso, si es así, no debes de preocuparte, ahí está Eleanor para consolarlo ¿no?- se burló.

-Es su trabajo- Liam le recordó-¿Si recuerdas que Eleanor está trabajando?

-Hay límites en su trabajo- Harry arremetió- Creo que se le olvidan.

-¿Sabes qué?- el castaño se pasó una mano por la cabeza- creo que al que se le olvida es a ti. Ella no está intentando robarte a Louis, simplemente trata de ser amable, por dios que son amigos.

Harry se volteo enojado y comenzó a mover sus pies, en señal de angustia.

-Siento que lo estoy perdiendo…

-¿Y es culpa de Eleanor o de Louis?

Liam levantó la mirada y vio en la puerta a Zayn, recargando su cuerpo. Niall estaba detrás de él con una cerveza en la mano.

-Contéstame- murmuro Zayn- ¿De quién es la culpa?

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios y se puso de pie, caminando hacia el balcón del cuarto de las gemelas y saliendo para poder tomar un poco de aire. 

-¿Dónde está Louis?- dijo Liam.

-Esta con sus hermanas, abriendo algunos de los regalos- Niall camino hacia donde Harry estaba y se quedó a su lado

-Voy a buscarlo- Liam le dio una mirada a Zayn- Cuidado.

Zayn rodo los ojos- Yo no soy el que está loco.

Liam negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Cuando Zayn lo vio salir, se dirigió al balcón.

Harry podía ver desde donde estaba hacia el jardín. Vio a Louis sentado en una silla, abriendo muchos regalos, junto a sus hermanas.

-¿De quién es la culpa Harry?- Zayn le preguntó de nuevo.

-Louis tiene la culpa de todo- dijo Harry al instante- Él debe saber que yo quiero ser el primero en todo.

Zayn soltó una risa cruel- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tienes unos cambios de humor horribles, él no tiene por qué saber nada.

Harry apretó el barandal y tenso los hombros.

-Tú no me entiendes Zayn.

-Lo único que entiendo es que eres una mierda de persona con Louis, y que no merece estarte aguantando.

-Yo no soy una mierda de persona con él- Harry le dijo- Yo lo amo.

Niall le paso una mano por la espalda.

-Tienes una linda manera de demostrarlo últimamente ¿no?- Zayn levanto los brazos- ¿Y porque si lo amas tanto, cada vez que se quedan solos, tengo miedo de ver salir a Louis la próxima vez con golpes?

Harry abrió los ojos y gimió bajito, Niall le dio una mirada a Zayn de advertencia, y el chico solo lanzo un sonido de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- Zayn se acercó- ¿Vamos a fingir que no sabemos que este idiota lo ha golpeado más veces de las que se puede aguantar? 

-Basta Zayn- dijo Niall en tono de advertencia.

-Estoy harto de quedarme callado-Zayn se mordió el labio- yo no decía nada cuando Louis aparecía con un moretón, porque bueno, puede que les guste jugar duro.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de furia.

-Pero cuando apareció con golpes en el torso, por favor, ¿pensabas que no lo notaríamos?- Zayn parecía muy enojado-¿Pensabas que Liam no nos iba a contar?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Sabemos que un día Liam tuvo que quitarte de encima de Louis, para que no lo lastimaras más. No sé por qué te enfadaste con él, pero no creo que amerite un golpe.

Harry parecía nervioso y avergonzado.

-Tu no entiendes Zayn- Harry por fin hablo- no sabes lo que se siente tener que esconder todo, es tan cansado y doloroso.

-Y multiplica tu cansancio y dolor al doble- Zayn murmuro- porque eso es lo que tiene que aguantar Louis.

-Yo intento aligerar todo- Harry dijo, tratando de explicarlo.

-¿Y lo único que se te ocurre es salir con Taylor?

El rizado bajo la mirada- Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que le dolió a Louis?- Zayn le quito la cerveza a Niall de las manos y se sentó recargado en el barandal- lo hiciste pensar que no valía la pena todo lo que él hacía con Eleanor, toda la farsa que ha estado personificando desde hace más de un año.

-Quise ayudarlo, así podríamos salir más tiempo y estar más tiempo juntos.

Zayn se burló y Harry sintió su corazón contraerse- ¿Más tiempo? Dime algo ¿Cuántas veces han estado solos este mes? 

Harry desvió la mirada.

-Ni una sola, tienes una forma muy rara de querer y ayudar a la gente. ¿Crees que a Louis le gusta andar escondiéndose? ¿Crees que le gusto poner maquillaje en Australia?

Harry empezó a respirar más fuerte e incluso empezó a sollozar- Eso fue una equivocación, se me salió de las manos.

-Louis lloro mucho, y no lo notaste, Liam y yo pusimos maquillaje alrededor de su cuello, pero ni siquiera eso le quito los moretones que tenía…- Zayn cansado saco un cigarrillo- ¿Crees que le gusto llevar ese estúpido cuello de tortuga a esos premios? ¿Cómo se llamaban Niall?

El rubio dio un respingo- Bambi

-Esos- Zayn le dio una calada- ¿Qué quisiste ahogarlo porque no te dio un beso o por que no te tomo de la mano?

-Tú no me entiendes- Harry se puso de frente a él, con los puños cerrados- Louis a veces merece las cosas que pasan…

Niall tuvo que tomar a Harry del brazo para que Zayn no se acercara demasiado, el moreno se puso de pie tan rápido que Harry no reacciono.

-Tranquilo Zayn- Niall le murmuro.

-No voy a ponerle una mano encima, yo no soy como él- se obligó a calmarse-¿Merecer?, nadie merece que se le ponga una mano encima.

Harry se volteo, pero la mano de Zayn lo detuvo.

-Mírame cuando te hablo- Zayn le dijo.

Harry con un poco de temor en los ojos se quedó de frente y Zayn lo tomo por los hombros.

-¿Has visto a Liam ponerle una mano encima a Danielle?- había tanto rencor en las palabras de Zayn, que Harry quiso zafarse de su agarre- ¿Me has visto gritarle a Perrie? ¿Viste a Niall faltarle al respeto a Amy?-Harry se removió más rápido- Que me mires- Zayn lo tomo por detrás del cuello y lo obligo a verlo a los ojos- Nunca. 

Harry soltó unas lágrimas y sollozo muy fuerte- Déjame…

Zayn lo sostuvo y no le permitió alejarse.

-Yo te hubiera dejado hace meses, la primera vez que hubieras puesto una mano encima, pero ni siquiera es eso por lo que Louis debería de terminar esto- empezó a aligerar el agarre- es por tu estúpida inseguridad. 

-¡Déjame!- gritó Harry demasiado fuerte.

Niall dio una mirada hacia abajo y vio a Louis levantar la cabeza y buscar a Harry con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Louis.

-Nada- Niall le dijo recargándose en el barandal y sonriendo- sigue abriendo tus regalos.

Liam y Niall encontraron las miradas y el rubio negó. Vio a Liam darle otro regalo a Louis para que lo abriera. 

-Harry te quiero mucho- Zayn dijo soltándolo- pero cada vez que veo a Louis llorar porque piensas que te va a engañar, lo único en lo que pienso es en que dejes de lastimarlo.

-Los amo a los dos, pero creo que su tiempo ya se terminó.

Harry se agito y negó con la cabeza- No lo voy a dejar.

-Y él tampoco- dijo Zayn- él va a quedarse contigo, pero tal vez no por lo que tú quieres, tal vez solo lo hace para que no tengas tus ataques de ira.

Niall negó- Zayn te estás pasando.

-Ya estas grande Harry- Zayn le dijo- ya no eres un niño, date cuenta de por qué están juntos y deja de lastimarlo.

-Dale un respiro Zayn.

Los tres voltearon la mirada a Liam que estaba en la puerta del balcón- Es hora de que tomes tu vuelo, si es que quieres estar con Perrie y tu familia.

Zayn suspiro cansado y asintió- Feliz Navidad Niall- le dijo y el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo, cuando se separaron Zayn dejo un beso en la cabeza del chico y le revolvió el cabello- no te pongas muy borracho.

Niall rodo los ojos.

-Feliz Navidad Liam- se acercó y atrajo a Liam en un abrazo más prolongado, Niall los vio decirse algo al oído y vio las manos de Zayn aferrarse a la camisa de Liam- Cuídalos.

Se dio la vuelta y le dio a Harry una caricia en su mejilla, negando con la cabeza- Feliz Navidad, dale un buen regalo, alejate- salió del balcón y después del cuarto.

Harry se soltó llorando en ese instante y Liam se acercó a tomarlo por los hombros y dejar que se desahogara en su cuello.

Niall no sabía qué hacer, así que guardo silencio y observo a Zayn mientras se despedía de Louis, los vio darse un abrazo y luego vio al mayor negar con la cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla. Zayn parecía confundido, pero después de decir adiós a la familia de Louis, se alejó.

-Tengo que ir y llamar a Paul, para que confirme la hora de nuestro vuelo ¿Esta bien?- le dijo Liam a Harry-¿Te quedas en casa de Louis, Harry?

Harry asintió, aunque no muy convencido, pero sabía que si no arreglaba las cosas hoy, mañana sería peor, y se soltó del cuerpo de Liam, Niall se acercó y tomo su mano.

-Vamos a estar bien- dijo Niall.

Y Harry sintió una especie de calor en el pecho, porque cuando levanto la mirada y se encantó con los ojos azules de Niall, supo que todo iba a estar bien. Por alguna razón que no comprendía estar con Niall lo tranquilizaba y ver sus hermosos ojos lo hacía feliz. Harry suponía que era porque los ojos de Louis y Niall eran parecidos, y cuando no podía perderse en la mirada de Louis, lo hacía en la de Niall. Y él no se engañaba, sabía que los ojos de Niall eran más bellos que los de Louis, por dios que nadie tenía unos ojos igual de bonitos que los del rubio. Pero le gustaba pensar que estaba viendo a Louis, cuando él estaba lejos.

-¿Niall que clase de amor le doy a Louis? ¿Qué clase de novio soy?

Niall suspiro y le apretó más la mano- Eres la clase de novio que se preocupa y le das la clase de amor en la que se sacrifica y acepta que fingía estar con alguien, para que ustedes puedan seguir adelante- dijo serio- Pero también eres una clase de novio que lastima mucho sin darse cuenta.

-¿Piensas igual que Zayn?

-Pienso que los golpes no deben de estar presentes nunca, y que si tienes un problema para controlar tus celos, hay que buscar ayuda, pero sí- le dijo- pienso que tal vez ustedes deben terminarlo todo.

Harry negó- Yo lo amo.

El rubio sonrió- Eso es lo que yo creo, pero luego te veo decir que lo amas con tanta seguridad y veo a Louis recomponerse cada vez que lo lastimas, que pienso que solo necesitan sentarse a hablar.

Harry sonrió por primera vez después de horas y asintió- ¿Verdad que sí?

Niall lo atrajo para abrazarlo por los hombros- Sé que también es difícil para ti.

-Es solo que Louis ha cambiado tanto- dijo Harry con la mirada perdida.

***

Y era verdad, Louis no era el mismo del que se enamoró en X-Factor, incluso antes de que terminara con Hannah, Louis había dejado de ser el chico sencillo y despreocupado.

Ahora era muy altanero y obsesivo por las apariencias. No era un bastardo ni una persona con una personalidad horrible. Era solo que ya no era tan sencillo hablar con el tranquilamente, estaba siempre pensando en que dirían las fans y las personas e incluso se cansaba de fingir sonrisas a las cámaras. Lanzaba frases crueles en las entrevistas, frases que los otros trataban de suavizar con sonrisas. Si, Louis no era el niño que entro al concurso, no era el chico del que se había enamorado. Pero Harry estaba también enamorado del Louis alejado y grosero, pero le frustraba mucho el que estuvieran encima de su novio, y no soportaba las sonrisitas de más con Eleanor, así que si, en ocasiones había terminado dándole golpeas a Louis. Y sí, también sabía que necesitaba ayuda. 

***

-Es solo que a veces no entiendo por qué Louis hace las cosas- Harry le dijo- Y como no puedo expresarme, creo que me frustro y necesito sacarlo de alguna manera, pero te juro que nunca he querido lastimarlo.

Niall asintió y se alejó un poco- Yo te entiendo, solo te pido que lo hables.

Harry asintió y se quedó pensativo.

-¡Baja Niall!- escuchó a Liam gritar.

Niall le tendió la mano y lo jalo para que bajaran al jardín. Harry se resistió un poco, estaba algo avergonzado por todo, pero aún así lo siguió.

-Tenemos que irnos en media hora- dijo Liam- tengo que pasar por Danielle y tú tienes que ir a Irlanda…

Harry dejo de escuchar a Liam, cuando sus ojos encontraron la figura de Louis, seguía pulcramente vestido, estaba cargando a una de las gemelas, si no se equivocaba era Daisy, le estaba sonriendo, aunque Harry que lo conocía tan bien se pudo dar cuenta de cómo es que su mirada estaba apagada. Tomando valor se dirigió hacia donde estaban, pero Phoebe se pegó a su pie.

-¡Harry!- le dijo- ¿Dónde estabas?

Harry se inclinó y la cargo en un brazo, la verdad es que las gemelas ya no estaban tan pequeñas, pero le gustaba seguir cargándolas como la primera vez que las conocía y las dos se le tiraron encima.

-Por ahí- le dijo y se encamino de nuevo hacia donde Louis estaba con Daisy.

Cuando quedaron de frente le dio una tímida sonrisa a Louis y este le contesto con un movimiento de cabeza. 

-¿Verdad que te gusto tu regalo Louis?- dijo Phoebe 

Louis asintió y le acaricio el cabello- Claro que sí, me encanto.

-¿Qué fue?- dijo Harry.

Louis se movió y saco de su saco un papel, y se lo tendió. Era muchas ilustraciones de Louis, que formaban un collage.

-¿Quién las hizo?- dijo Harry.

-Daisy y yo- contesto Phoebe-¿A que son lindas?

Harry asintió- no sabía que dibujaran tan bien.

-Mi madre las metió en una escuela de dibujo- le explico Louis.

-No has felicitado a mi hermano- dijo Daisy- hazlo Harry.

El rizado se movió incómodo y asintió con la mirada, pero como aún tenían a las gemelas, los dos recargaron a las niñas en un brazo diferente y Harry paso una mano por la pequeña cintura de Louis, atrayéndolo y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Lou- le murmuro al oído- Perdóname.

Sintió la mano de Louis en su espalda –Esta bien.

Harry negó y se soltó- No está bien, quiero hablar.

Vio a Louis obsérvalo con esa mirada de arrogancia que a veces le mandaba y asintió- Lottie- le dijo a su hermana.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y Harry vio que estaba platicando con Eleanor.

-Tú también ven Eleanor- le dijo Louis.

Las dos chicas se acercaron y Louis les sonrió- ¿Pueden quedarse con las gemelas?, tengo que hablar con Harry.

Lottie asintió y tomo en brazos a Daisy, luego Eleanor le tendió una mano a Phoebe y la chica salto a su regazo. Harry le dio un suave beso a Phoebe y luego a Daisy.

-Siento si te moleste en algo Harry- le dijo Eleanor.

No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. Las sintió alejarse y luego una mano colarse por la suya y entrelazarlas.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- escucho a Louis decirle.

Harry asintió y caminaron hacia la casa, pero antes de llegar Liam se atravesó.

-Louis, nos vamos a ir pronto, y creo que tú y Harry se van a tardar- le dijo- Feliz Navidad.

Louis soltó la mano de Harry y abrazo a Liam, los vio murmurarse algo al oído y vio a Liam acariciarle el rostro y a Louis asentir. Luego Liam lo había abrazado a él y le había dado una caricia en la cabeza.

-Cuidado Harry- le dijo haciendo hacia atrás para que Niall se pudiera despedir.

El rubio los abrazo al mismo tiempo y acaricio la cabeza de ambos.

-Los amo- les dijo- y sé que se aman, solo necesitan acomodar sus ideas- les dio un beso en la mejilla- Feliz Navidad.

Harry estaba sonrojado pero aún así dejo que Louis le tomara la mano y la cerro con mucha fuerza. Vio a Jerry y Preston apurar a sus amigos para irse. Liam y Niall se fueron a despedir de los demás y ellos subieran por las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de Louis.

Cuando entraron Harry tropezó con su propia maleta y lanzo un gritito de dolor.

-Cuidado, hay más maletas regadas- le dijo Louis.

Harry se froto el pie y camino hasta el sillón para tomar asiento.

-¿Y bien?-Louis le dijo.

-Yo quería ser el primero en felicitarte, el primero en abrazarte, el primero en darte tu regalo, y sin embargo soy el último en hacerlo- dijo Harry- me enfade por eso.

Louis suspiro cansado y se meció el cabello. Harry pudo verlo totalmente cansado.

-No importa si no eres el primero en darme cosas- murmuro- siempre estas primero en mi vida.Todo lo que hago siempre es pensando en ti ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? Te amo.

Harry sintió algo caliente en el pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse como una basura, había lastimado a Louis de muchas maneras posibles y él nunca le reclamaba nada, ni un golpe ni un desplante. Nada.

-Ven- le dijo.

Louis tomo la mano que Harry le estaba ofreciendo y dejo que Harry lo sentara en su regazo, quedo con su espalda pegada al pecho de Harry, se recargo y su cabeza se acomodó en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

-Siento todas las marcas que he dejado en tu cuerpo- tomo una de sus manos y la levanto para poder verla con la poca luz que caía en el cuarto- desearía poder borrarlas, pero siento aún más las marcas que he dejado en tu mente y en tu corazón.

Sintió a Louis reír un poco- No te preocupes, no soy débil, puedo con muchas cosas. 

Harry negó- No tienes por qué aguantar todo lo que hago…-se mordió el labio-Prométeme que estás conmigo porque me amas.

-Claro que te amo tonto, y claro que por eso estoy contigo, no voy a dejar de luchar ahora que falta tan poco.

Harry arrugó el ceño confundido-¿Poco?

Louis asintió y Harry ahogo un gemido cuando Louis se acomodó mejor, y paso las manos de Harry por su estómago, se había movido encima de su entrepierna y Harry tuvo que obligarse a no comenzar a besarlo.

-¿Recuerdas hace un mes?- le dijo-¿Cuándo firmaste el contrato?

Harry asintió. Ese contrato en el que decía que tenía que salir con Taylor por publicidad.

-Ese contrato se acaba en un mes ¿no?- Louis no dejo que Harry contestara- Luego se termina y se va renovando, pero lo más que pueden alargar todo es medio año.

Harry asintió, pero no entendía lo que Louis decía.

-Mi contrato con Modest!, termina el próximo año, cuando el Tour termine.

Harry empezó a comprender, pero luego le dio un beso en el cuello a Louis- Firmamos un contrato por 5 años más en julio ¿lo recuerdas?

Louis parecía muy emocionado- Claro que lo sé, y yo firme rápidamente, harto de todas sus estipulaciones- le dijo- pero hace como mes y medio, Niall llegó y dijo que leyera bien el nuevo contrato.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón y quedo con la espalda completamente recta en el sillón y Louis se dio la vuelta y se sentó encima de él.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry.

-Lo leí y cuando llegue a las relaciones personales había algo nuevo- sonrió- dice que no debemos ser tan públicos y no hablar sobre nuestras relaciones de amor.

Harry bufó- Es lo mismo que decía el otro.

-No Harry- lo calló Louis- cariño, dice que no debemos hablar, no que debo de tener una novia falsa para no hacer caer los bonos de la banda. 

Harry se tardó un momento en comprender-¿Sin novia falsa?

-El contrato no dice nada de una novia falsa y le pregunte a Eleanor- dijo Louis- y su contrato se acaba en Octubre, cuando el Tour termina, y juro que no iba a firmar nada más.

Harry abrió los ojos-¿Eso dijo? ¿Por que?

-Ella dijo que al principio lo hacía para ayudarnos y que nos llevaramos bien, pero dice que ahora es peor nuestra relación- se encogio de hombros- creo que piensa que ya no tiene caso- luego asintió- Y no pueden obligarla, ella es una buena chica, sé que no te gusta, pero ha hecho todo lo posible para no hacer las cosas más dolorosas y difíciles, sé que te molestan sus mensajes de Twitter y sus muestras de cariño, pero son cosas que Richard y Will le piden, porque eso dice su contrato.

Louis vio a Harry sonreír ampliamente y le dio un beso en los labios, pegando sus frentes.

-Solo un año Harry.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó Harry pasando una mano por su cabello y meciéndolo.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero llegaste con la noticia de haber firmado un contrato con los managers de Taylor, y si te soy sincero me sentí herido.

Harry intento disculparse pero Louis negó- Olvídalo, luego no tuvimos tiempo de estar a solas y luego peleamos y no quise decir nada por lo que luego me arrepintiera.

Harry asintió y desabrocho el saco de Louis, para poder abrazarlo por la cintura y sentir el calor que despedía. 

-Voy a reírme en un año, voy a besarte en el último concierto, o en la primera entrevista que demos, después de que se venza el otro contrato, en frente de todos, y voy a sentirme tan feliz de estar liberado, ya les dimos mucho dinero.

Harry hizo una mueca- ¿Crees que solo es por dinero?

Louis se tardo un momento, pero luego suspiro- No lo se, tal vez al principio, pero el otro día hable con Richard y dijo que pensara en que muchas fans estarían enfadadas por mentirles Me pregunto que si estabamos listos para aceptarlo- lo observo- Yo lo estoy, ¿Tu lo estas?

El rizado asintio sin pensarlo. 

-Pense en hacerlo hace unos meses ¿sabes?- el mayor le confesó- cuando Jamie salio del closet, me llegaron muchos mensajes sobre que él si tenia el valor y yo no.

-Tu eres valiente, me haz aguantado- le dijo el menor.

-Supongo que poco a poco, pero voy a ser completamente valiente cuando me ría en la cara de Modest!

Louis se alejó un poco para besar a Harry, pero lo vio con el ceño arrugado.

-¿No estás solo conmigo porque te quieres vengar de ellos verdad?

Louis se sintió ofendido y su primer impulso fue bajarse del cuerpo de Harry, pero se contuvo y negó-Claro que no, eso solo es un plus, Te amo por eso estoy contigo.

-Pero…

-Mira, solo sé que en un año, todo va a terminar y van a tener que aguantarse si quiero besarte donde quiera, sé que este mes ha sido muy difícil para los dos, pero voy a seguir fingiendo que todo está bien y si tú quieres seguir con todo el rollo de Taylor después de unos meses, está bien, vamos a usar caminos diferentes, pero vamos a llegar al mismo lugar, estar juntos es la meta- le tomo al cara y pego sus frentes para que sus miradas se encontrara- No debemos de olvidarlo.

Harry asintió y luego recordó otra cosa que iba a decir- Voy a pedir ayuda- le murmuro cerca de los labios- Para controlar mis impulsos, no quiero que me dejes por lo violento que soy.

Louis lanzó un bufido- ¿Qué te dijo Zayn?, olvida cualquier cosa que te dijo, el piensa que soy débil, pero entiende algo, si creyera que me vas a lastimar de verdad ya te hubiera dejado- Harry no estaba muy convencido- no soy masoquista, soy inteligente y sé que podemos superar este bache de golpes, insultos, desprecios e indiferencias, sé que la recompensa es mayor y que lo vales todo- beso sus ojos- los dos lo valemos y lo merecemos, por toda la mierda que hemos aguantado.

Harry se aferró a Louis y dejo caer unas lágrimas, en verdad tenía suerte de que Louis fuera como era ahora, de que hubiera madurado e incluso de lo vengativo que sonaba. Se quedaron un rato así, con Louis encima de Harry, acariciándole los brazos y el rostro. Harry recordó que Paul le había dicho esa mañana lo que tenía que poner en la felicitación de cumpleaños de Louis.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Louis cuando lo vio sacar su celular.

-Felicitarte- dijo secamente. 

Luego con cansancio, pero extrañamente con renovadas fuerzas por todo lo que Louis le había prometido escribió la nota, una felicitación tan seca que no creyó que las fans en verdad la creyeran, no pudo evitar agregar la palabra PAL, que era una broma privada de los cinco para coquetearse y sonrió un poco.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo y le dio el celular.

Louis leyó el mensaje de felicitación y sonrió un poco- ¿Lo ves?- le dijo- no puede existir un mensaje más seco que este y sin embargo lo que importa es que estamos aquí juntos- tomo su mano y la entrelazo.

Harry levanto ambas manos y a la luz de la luna se reflejaban las sombras de los árboles del jardín sobre sus manos.

-En la oscuridad- le dijo.

-Pero cuando salgamos de ella- Louis le murmuro- vamos a resplandecer tanto, que van a tener que cerrar los ojos- sonrió- lo juro, vamos a ser muy felices.

Harry derramo unas lágrimas y Louis beso sus mejillas. Recordó el regalo que estaba en su maleta y quiso levantarse, pero Louis se lo impidió.

-Quiero darte tu regalo.

-No es necesario que me des nada- Louis susurro sobre su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Eres el mejor regalo que he recibido, el tenerte aquí, me hace completamente feliz.

Harry negó- No es un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Louis se acurruco un poco más- los cumpleaños felices no existen- le dijo- siempre tienes que fingir que estas bien, y que te gustan los regalos, hoy fue un cumpleaños real, y lo ame, por que pude sentir que de nuevo estábamos en el mismo rumbo.

Harry sonrió- Eres tan raro.

Louis hizo un puchero y respiro muy fuerte en el cuello de Harry- Si por eso me amas.

-Si, por eso te amo.

Harry dibujo en la espalda de Louis figuras sin sentido mientras lo acariciaba.

-Te mentí- dijo Louis divertido- Claro que hay cumplamos felices, este es el mío y es el más perfecto y quisiera pasar todo el día aquí, contigo, porque eres lo único que necesito.

El rizado sonrió de lado y dejo un beso sobre los ojos cerrados de Louis- Tú eres lo único que necesito también.

-En tu próximo cumpleaños todo va a ser diferente y voy a llevarte a Canadá a Esquiar y vamos a estar los dos juntos todo el día, no voy a dejar ni que tu familia me separe de ti, vamos a subir una foto a internet y voy a poner sobre ella: Feliz Cumpleaños a Boo Bear, la persona que más amo.

Louis sonrió y con la esperanza de poder llevar a cabo esa promesa se abrazó a Harry y se quedó dormido, porque el año aún no terminaba y tenía que seguir fingiendo. Pero no por mucho tiempo más.

 

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
